


Delayed Nuptials

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Delayed Gratification [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Love, M/M, Marriage, mobAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: It's their wedding day...but where are the grooms...taking care of some business.





	Delayed Nuptials

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A little wedding time for ya. 
> 
> Next Up : A little continuance of "the curious case of Liam Gallagher"

Delayed Nuptials (sequel to Delayed Gratification)

 

——

 

“They’re late,” Fiona said stating the obvious. Mason rolled his eyes at Ian’s sister. He loved the girl, he really did, she has been like a sister to him when he was much younger but he’ll the woman needed to chill.

 

“Calm down. They’ll be here, I’m sure their meeting just ran over”

 

“Meeting? Meeting!?  I swear to go if they come in here covered in blood I’m going to kill them both.” She sighed and Mase just laughs until he sees Monica and Frank stagger in.

 

“I don’t fuckin’ think so. You deal with that. I’ll find out where they are.” He says. He refuses to deal with Ian’s parents. If he deals with them he’s sure Ian would never forgive him for what he felt was necessary. And when Ian is unforgiving, nothing ends well.   The only person that could possibly get away with it would be Mickey and the fact that Terry was still breathing meant that he wouldn’t.

 

Fiona turned around to see what made was referring to when she spotted her parents who at noon were already stumbling. Sometimes she wanted to just forget they existed. Ok, most of the time.

 

“You two! Out!” She yelled rushing towards her parents. Maybe Ian and Mickey being late was a good thing.

 

——

 

“What do you mean he’s not there?” Ian asked Mase on the phone. He was loading his tux up into the car.  “He left like an hour ago. I had a sit down this morning.”

 

“Well, he hasn’t shown yet. You might wanna find him before you come down here. Fiona is having a coronary and Mandy is looking a little frantic herself.”

 

“Alright alright. Stall.”  Ian sighed. Where would Mickey be? He couldn’t think of any business left to take care of.  But there was one place he would be if he did have something of that nature to take care of. He knew better than to go down there alone, Ian has forbidden it. He didn’t care how good Mickey was at his job, nobody was to go down there alone. He sighed and made his way down to his warehouse. Sometimes having your boyfriend…well almost husband working for you, got stressful.

 

In the last three years, Mickey had surprised Ian over and over again. Not only did what Ian did not scare him, but it had instead intrigued him.  He had wanted to start working for Ian right away. Ian, however, made him wait. Wait until after he graduated after he had taken at least one semester of college. So now Mickey was an enforcer and a college student. It worked well for them.  Most of the time.

 

He walked into the warehouse slowly. He was disobeying his own rule. Nobody came here alone, not even himself.  It wasn’t long before he heard the smooth voice that was Mickey Milkovich.

 

“This is your last chance Mr. Gyne. I have very important things to do today. Things far more important than keeping you alive. Now let’s try this again. Where the fuck is he?!”

“I don’t…ow!”  The man screamed as Mickey backhanded him.

 

“Now look what you did, I have blood on my new shirt. Ian is going to be pissed.” He says and then starts laughing.  Ian watches in fascination. Maybe he should be stopping this, he had no idea who Mickey was looking for.  But the way Mickey was talking, made him want to take him right there, he didn’t care if the guy was sitting there or not.

 

“Where the fuck is my father!?” Mickey grounds out and that stills Ian’s fantasies of what he will do to Mickey. This was about Terry?

 

“ I don’t know! He just said to keep an eye on you. That’s all.”

 

“And you told him I was getting married huh?” Mickey ground out.  “ you have exactly three hours to find out where he or I’m coming after you.  Oh, and good luck getting yourself out of here in that time.” Mickey smiles before grabbing a bat close to him and swinging it at the guy.

 

 

Ian moves to get close to Mickey.  “Babe. It’s time to go now.” Ian says calmly and Mickey turns to him and smiles.

 

“Ah, there you are. I was waiting for you.” Mickey looks at him and he knows that Mickey knew he’d come for him. He wasn’t hiding this from him and everything is perfect for a moment.

 

“He something we need to worry about?” Ian asks.

 

“Nah. Let’s go get married. Then we can kill this fucker before the honeymoon.

 

“Babe, what was that?” Ian asked as they stared down the way to the ceremony.

 

“Mm, nothing. Asshat was following me. I took care of it.” Mickey answers with a shrug.

 

“You know I don’t like you going down there alone.”

 

“I knew you’d come. And I had George doing some recon with me to find Terry. I had it handled.” He says. “Besides everyone else is getting ready for the wedding. It’s handled now. I got eyes on terry and that fuckwad is going to spend the next hour trying to figure out how to get outta there.”

 

“You’re sure everything is ok? If there’s something we need to take care of…”

 

“Nope, I got it. Nothing and I mean nothing is stopping me from marrying you today. “ Mickey reaches out to hold Ian’s hand as they pull up.  “Let’s do this.” 

 

“You have a little blood on you.” Ian points out as they get out of the car.

 

“I had Mandy bring me a spare shirt.” Mickey reasons and Ian laughs. There was a time when he was terrified of what would happen when Mickey learned all the parts of his world. Turns out Mickey is more a part of his world than Ian could have ever imagined.  He gave Mickey a quick kiss as they separated to go to their separate rooms to get ready.

 

“I’ll see you up there. I love you.” Mickey says before heading down the hallway to get cleaned up.

 

——

 

“Everything good?” Mase asks when Ian comes out.

 

“Yeah, I think so. Check with George for me. Make sure we know where Terry is. And call Vin into the warehouse. Make sure that snake doesn’t get out of there.” Mase nods.

 

“I don’t wanna know do I?” He chuckles and Ian laughs with him.

 

”probably not. I’ll fill you in later.”

 

——

 

“What the fuck happened to you?!” Mandy shrieks when she sees her brother.

 

“Terry is getting stupid again. I’m taking care of it. You got the suit?” He asks and she nods pointing to it hanging up.

 

“Get cleaned up. I’ll be outside the door.” She says. She is waiting for him when he comes out the door cleaned up and ready to get married. He hugs him tight.  

 

—

 

Ian watches as Mickey enters the room. Even though he had just seen him only moments ago the other man still took his breath away.  Mase leaned over for a second “everything is taken care of.” He smiled at his friend. He could breathe easy knowing this moment was just his and mickeys.  His romance with Mickey had been more than he could ever hope for.   He looked at Mickey who smiled at him in his little sideways smile that always got him feeling a little weak.  He didn’t hear much of what the guy officiating was saying until he saw Mickey clear his throat and start to speak.

 

“Ian. You saved me in more ways than one. You taught me how to live, really live, how to love, everything I am is because you loved me enough to let me be me. I found myself when I met you. I love you.” Mickey spoke and Ian had to blink back his tears. In all his life he had never felt as much emotion as he did when Mickey came into his life.  He took a deep breath as he spoke.

 

“Mickey. When I met you I tried so hard to stay away. I felt like you deserved better than someone like me, and you were younger.  But you showed me parts of myself that I never knew existed. You say I saved you, but the truth is you saved me. You accepted all the parts of me, you loved everything about me and I fell hard. After these years of loving you, I couldn’t be happier than I am right now. I love you.”

 

They looked in each other's eyes while they officially became married.  The guy didn’t even get out anything about kissing the groom before Mickey grabbed Ian’s collar and pulled him to him kissing him hard.

 

 

“Alright, boys. Update.” Mickey and Ian looked at Mason as they finished their dance. They nodded knowing they needed to settle this so they could enjoy the coming weeks of bliss.

 

“Start with Terry.”

 

“He has been located and neutralized. However…I don’t know how long I can tell herb to not kill the smarmy bastard. He’s really pissing him off.”  Mickey chuckled.

 

“And gyne?” Ian asked causing Mickey to raise his eyebrow at him.

 

“Ah, he ain’t doing so good. He fell trying to get out of the window, but from what I’ve been told he doesn’t know shit. Terry didn’t tell him his plan or what he wanted just that he needed to keep an eye on you.  So any next moves are your call boss” he was directing his voice at Ian but he was looking at Mickey. He knew who’s call this would actually be. This was mickeys father and Ian would never make that call without mickeys ok. Even if he wanted nothing more than to string that fucker up.

 

Ian predictably turned to his husband. ”mick?”

 

“He was coming after me again. I want him alive. He says distinctly and Ian nods.  “Until I get there.” Ian looks up in shock.

 

“What are you saying, babe?”

 

“I have a few things I’d like to say to dear ole' dad. Before we bury his ass.” 

 

“You’re sure?” Ian asks. “You can’t take this back.”

 

“I’m sure.  He had his chance to stay the fuck away and his hate won’t let him. I have a life to live. And he isn’t going to ruin it ever again.” 

 

Ian smiled brightly and kissed his husband.

 

“I love you. My badass husband.”

 

“I love you. You sap.  Now let’s find a nice place to be alone.”  Mickey smirks as Ian grabs his hand and drags him off, it was going to be a great life.


End file.
